


Are you even human?

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [9]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo is questioning his relationship with Hiccup due to their age gap.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Are you even human?

“The floor is lava,” Hiccup told Viggo as he stood up on the couch. He wasn’t wearing shoes, so it should be fine to put his feet on Viggo’s couch.

“Lava, you say?” Viggo asked. There was a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Hiccup nodded, jumped off the couch and to the coffee table. “And you’ve got you’re feet right in it.”

“Hm…” Viggo looked down, then away. For a long while, he didn’t say anything.

“You’re not going to play with me?” Hiccup asked. 

Viggo said nothing.

“You’re never this quiet.” Hiccup got off the coffee table and went to sit beside Viggo. “What’s wrong?”

“Just… thinking,” Viggo said. “Maybe… maybe our difference in age-”

“So you think I’m immature?” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“You implied it.” Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

Another long bout of silence.

“Are you even human?” Viggo asked Hiccup, turning to look at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re beautiful, and intelligent, and wonderful,” Viggo said. “I’ve never found this in someone so young.”

Hiccup put a hand on Viggo’s knee. “I can assure you I’m quite human.”

Viggo nodded. 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Hiccup asked fearfully.

Viggo shook his head. “No. I’m not.” He looked at Hiccup and smiled. “So, you said the floor was lava?”


End file.
